The Three Pirate Captains
by Spy of Influence
Summary: A story of three Pirate captains that are after the same treasure, that they know not the contents of. Join William Rackham, Sir Melanaca, and Captain Vecatin on a hilarious adventure for treasure and further fame. (Contains vanilla races and the Avali)
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in deep space, lived three pirate lords. Pirates were commonly hunted and brought to justice for the better of everyone, except for three. They were very notorious for their pirate activity, future day backbeards if you may. If Blackbeard, left much unlooted, told stories of beasts, and pulled off impossible strategic maneuvers. 

The first was the human captain William Rackham (Rack-em) of the Peace Exchanger, who strived to steal less than he took. His mighty vessel was armed with many auto turrets and a deep strike hatch for mass troop deployment. 

William Rackham was a well built man with a strong, almost bulging chest and a wisp of brown hair on his chinny chin chin. He wore classic pirate clothing as it was the true way to be a pirate and get away with large raids to only take little. 

Rackham's story began when he was but a babe in his mother's arms. One day, his mum walked past a candy shop where she didn't allow him a lollipop. In his baby rage, he plucked a large one from a basket, and with a loud crack heard around the marketplace, cracked it across his mother's face. From then on, William was trained in swordplay.

* * *

><p>"Navagator, what be our status?", the Captain politely asked. <p>

"We be approximately 510 light years from our destination and countin', Captain" The navigator replied. Ah yes, the destination. 

Rumor has it that a Novakid nobel hid a massive amount of treasure on an abandoned planet. Rumor also says that he forgot where he put it, which is no surprise. What's up with such a short memory, anyway? Couldn't a body of gas do any better? Putting that aside, what could be hidden? Rackham pondered the nearly endless possibilities; mountains of pixels, impressive armor, ancient texts, mighty weapons, and wome- 

"Wait, why would he stash beauties?! Wouldn't they run out of supplies and then bloody rot on everythin'? That doesn't make any sense. Bah, how much farther be we navigator?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Rackham questioned where the thought of women being with the treasure came from. For goodness sake, this wasn't a cheesy movie where the archaeologist goes down to explore a cavern that hasn't been 'occupied' for centuries. Jeez! 

"Good timin', Captain. We be just closin' in on t' planet. Attention all crew members, we be nearin' t' target, prepare for drop. I repeat, we be nearin' t' target." 

Grabbing a bottle of rum, Rackham kicked back in his captain chair, victory was his, and they all were going to be filthy rich. Why, with that money, they could buy upgrades for the ship, and new clothing! And the wo- NO! You were not going to have this conversation with your self. There will be no women, and that is final! Aren't women bad luck on pirate ships anyway? Popping the cork off the cold, brown bottle, he went to take a swig of the delicious brew. 

"Captain, we have contact!", cried out the Navigator, his hands becoming visible clammy. 

"Calm down, Navigator. Who be it? What has you worked up?", Rackam questioned. The navigator was usually a level headed lad with a good brain between his ears.

"Brin' t' contact on screen." As the order was given, the captain noticed similar colors of fright sweep across his deck at an alarming rate, hushed whispers full of terror. As the large deck screen turned to video feed, William's world slowed to a crawl. As his eyes widened and his pupils shrank, the feeling of his drink slipping though limp fingers was almost unnoticeable. As the rum finally smashed against the metal floor, Rackam breathed two words that sent the ship into a frenzy of screaming and button mashing.

"Its him."

Plopping into his chair, mouth ajar, Captain William Rackham stared as his worst nightmare finished exiting its jump phase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start, here's some stuff I want to say as it is important. And I forgot.**

**I accept suggestions! I like hearing what people think should happen and I will try to make you happy.**

**The lore for the Avali may BE BROKEN. Good news is our dear friend RyuujinZERO is busy fixing stuff that made no sense in the wiki. So, if I get anything wrong in stuff that isn't lore, I will fix my work. Its a peeve of mine.**

**As I have read more than I've written, the story may be short. Anything that was suppose to be a big project has failed, so I must start small unless breakthroughs are found.**

**Anyway, thanks goes to Dracona Mortis for being first to follow! Such encouragement will be rewarded. On with the story!**

**(Edit so many months later)**

**I am so sorry! I have no excuse. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>The second Pirate Lord was of the savage Florans. His name is Sir Rainsford Hugh Melanaca III, a tall, green plant man. Soft, feathery leaves doned his head and wisped around his pointed face and built chest that many envious men would try to mimic, and fail. On his body is a safari outfit as a monocle sits upon his cheek.<p>

As a sir and a Floran, Rainsford hunted many wild beasts, most larger than he with his hunting rifle, A Pompous Bashing. But his favorite prey were ones that could reason. Who could blame him? The Races were truly the most dangerous game. Hunting Avians, Apex, Humans, and Hylotle never got old. Of course, his dear rifle was usually too much for the hunt, so he instead used No Dreams, Just Tears; a dueling pistol made specially for hunting intelligent species.

Even as stated above, Rainsford doesn't hunt humans often, as every once in a while, he finds them in his sleeping quarters, hiding behind his window curtain with a gun. Needles to say, the way they fall dead on his bed is as if it is the most comfortable of its kind.

On his desk is a picture of his first catch: a human baby. On that day, he ripped the child from its mother's arms and carried it above his sapling head, a proud pointed grin on his face. Of course, the whole settlement went into a ruckus as they thought he was going to eat it. But as a gentleman in the making, he slathered the human in BBQ first before throwing it back into the mother's arms, a look of horror etched on her face.

On his ship the Grand Cheerio had many good weapons for any situation, but its key feature was its battering ram, capable of both destruction and troop deployment in a space battle.

"-and that isss how I defeat'd the king Poptop from the inssside out.", Rainsford finally finished. A chorus of clapping filled the ship as their gentlemanly captain shared yet another of his hunting stories. In this one, he was hunting a massive poptop that was consuming whole buildings. He shot the beast with A Pompous Bashing, but it did nothing. Seeing no other choice, he jumped into the maw of the plant and allowed himself to be eaten. Soon after, he began shooting his way out, the monster letting out roars of pain.

But that adventure was no match for his current one: a large amount of loot forgotten by a Novakid. Who knows what kind of treasure would be ther- Wait! Who needs treasure? What if its a really big monster! Now THAT, is worth searching for. A big, nasty monster with many abilities, an almost perfect advantage. All the while, the Floran lied in his captain's chair; a bathtub he stole from a planetary minister.

"Alfred, what art the co'rdinates of the tracking beacon?", Ransford asked.

"In the Quardin'ob system orbiting Maxion Alpha."

"Perfect. Would thou kindly?", Rainsford asked, a smile carried on his voice.

"Of course, sssir." Turning to his vox, Alfred spoke with a grin on his face, "Gentlemen! Next target, the 'planetary minissster'."

**Laughter and cheering filled the ship as it began its warp. The prospect of trifling with Rackham was always a great one, and was never disappointing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! I'm a bad person. Next chapter will hopefully be up much sooner.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, there was the third and one of the not as notorious Pirate Lords: Captain Neso Vecatin. Of course, he wasn't really notorious for being a traitor to the Avali Nexus; only for out maneuvering his opponents every time. This strategic maneuvering is what got him in trouble with the council in the first place. Even with the best tracking technology, their leading scientists couldn't figure out how he pulled off the crazy movements. Due to such activity, it was deemed that he was a traitor in hiding all along. And with anything he did, he and his pack were not captured.

Vecatin was very fluffy, like any of his kind was. With less popular Avali colors, some of his feathers were colored an acidic lime. He wore a stalker's cloak and trench coat with the same bright color. Upon his fluffy head was an hazzard helmet, in yet, the same lime green. He must have a serious thing for green, as many of his items contained the same color.

Unlike the other captains, he controlled a barge with a few Spinal railguns, its main source its crew. Unfortunately, it remained nameless for whatever reason, so it was feared as the 'Vecatin's Shadow'. Also unlike the other captain's ships, a scientist he invited invented and installed a Third Eye Singularity System. The T.E.S.S worked like the Nexus singularity, except for a few differences. While it shared singularity functions, it allowed a shared radar system for the personnel, allowing more cunning and dangerous maneuvers for strategy.

While each person had a decent radius of 20 Ft., each Avali in that radius increased the bubble depending on where they were. However, any Avali not in that group was still connected to everyone and displayed a 20 Ft. radius. To live up to its name; any Avali can see whatever any other Avali can see as long as they are connected to another Third Eye Unit.

(A/N: I've placed links in my profile showing illustrations of what I'm trying to say)

Putting all that senseless information aside, Vecatin and his packs heard of a mind blowing treasure on a planet. Earlier that rotation, the Council's Renegade Hunters have had a run in with you. It obviously went well, I mean, who would suspect that the entire pirate crew would be hiding in the hunter's own ship only minutes after it left jump. More specifically, in the floor panels. No, literally IN the floor panels. Another factor of the deadly attack was his crew was solely a melee type, which made quick work of anyone with a gun or lack of skill. When the deed was done, the floors were covered with crystalline chunks and the walls were colored with small splatters of deep purple blood.

While looting the ship (Which was quite a treat for any scientists/ engineers), Neso came across the quardinance to a remote planet in the Quardin'ob system; a part of the Avian teritory. A document described that an outlawed Novakid of a high political ranking hid something very important there.

'I bet it containes some important technological advancement., he thought, 'Maybe for a weapon or even a ship design, most likely in the shape of a train.' What was up with the Novakid and the Human 'Western' age anyway? Either way, they would get it in the name of Avalian advancement! And the Avians think they're grounded… No matter! Hearing the endless quick chatter that was familiar to his race, he finally spoke into his T.E.S.S unit.

"Everyone, I have discovered a map to a planet containing the coordinates to a Novakid hord." At the sound of that, his ears were filled with the sound of wonder and excitement, which made a toothy smile emerge from his fluffy face.

"Finish up with whatever looting your doing and report back to the ship at your earliest convenience.", the fair captain ended. While there were multiple packs on his ship, they were all like a big family. This caused Vecatin to have more of a father figure than a ruthless traitor figure amongst the crew. Exiting the hunter's bridge, he made his way back to his ship.

Suddenly, the four ear vox of the T.E.S.S burst to life.

"Everyone off the ship! Its gonna blow!", franticly cried an Avali. Quickly switching to her view, he saw the core room, a count down reaching 1:00. A blast from this core on this model of ship would certainly make a big boom, even their ship wouldn't be safe.

"We got less than a minute! Move!", Vecatin commanded, a rare occurrence in the pirate crew.

50 seconds

The sound and sight of raptors running for the docking bay choked the already cramped hallways. Constant head checks happened over the T.E.S.S without fail. The crew still numbered fifty.

30 seconds

As they got on the ship by pure strategic planning, they all went to the docking bay and leapt out of the safe range of the gravity field. Activating their jump packs, they shot towards their mobile home.

10 seconds

For such a ship, it could prepare for jump very swiftly. The navigator punched in the code for a planet called 'Maxion Alpha'. As the enter key was punched, the ship turned in the correct direction as if it knew of the impending doom.

5…

4…

It started to move forward, its main thrusters charging with a blue light.

3…

2…

The barge shot forward in a streak of white and blue, leaving the scene more quickly than the hunter ship showed up.

1…

In a violent display, the looted ship imploded on itself before exploding into a brilliant flash of reds and oranges. The 'Vecatin's Shadow's crew narrowly avoided death by the council yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>And I've done it again! As you read, this chapter contained some... different aspects. Feel free to tell me what you think of the T.E.S.S and what I can do differently. Or just what you think in general, I'm stepping out into unfamiliar territory in both the writing and story telling. Well, I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next one out by... I'll shoot for Saturday.<br>**

**~Spy of Influence**


	4. Chapter 4

What happened during chapter 1 recap: Rackam has been tracked down to Maxion Alpha by Rainsford Hugh, who is set on reking him again. And killing a freakin huge monster like a gent.

There it was, the _Grand Cheerio_, the bane of anything alive in the galaxy. A cold sweat dripped down Rackham's face. His fear wasn't so much the opposing pirate ship, it was who was in the ship. A burst of embarrassment and rage suddenly spilled into his mind. Rainsford and his plant crew made a fool of him on his last raid. In short, Rainsford took EVERYTHING! That treacherous scumbag even took the bathtub that he was going to install. Why, when he gets that walking salad in his hands…

"Sir, we got a incoming transmission! Its from, him.", muttered a communication hand.

"Let it on through. Lets see what he wants now." the human groaned. The Floran was difficult to speak with, especially if he wants to hunt you. Which he always wants to do.

After a second, the main screen flickered and showed the interior of the gentleman's ship. While it contained a lot of Floran influence (namely the countless skulls and skins), there was a surprising amount of gold plated objects accompanied by ivory and many expensive woods, which he no doubt grew on the ship. 'Sitting' in an expensive gold rimmed bathtub sat Captain Melanaca, dressed in a fine white suit sipping on a glass of expensive red wine.

"Ah, well if it isn't mine corky cater-cousssin captain rackham, 'r is it planetary minissst'r william?", the plant spoke in a smooth British voice that held a commanding tone.

"Shutup Melanaca! I still remember what you did with your little green bean fin'ers.", William hissed. He REALLY wanted that bathtub, and some of the loot too. Hey, he can break tradition every now and then.

"If I recall, its Sir Hugh, Captain. And jussst liketh lasssteth timeth, thou lack a meet attitude. Thou wouldssst be ssso much moo intimidating with yea a toucheth of politenesss.", Rainsford smirked.

"Why you cheeky little aloe plant! Ah, fine. What do you want!" Something was up, the two of them were talking far too long. Sentences ago, the gentleplant would've pulled something. That's when the crew's uproar caught the captain's attention.

Oh god.

Rainsford was headed straight for them at full speed. But at this rate, there was no time to get away. That pointed ram was going straight for a bulkhead. Trying to get away now would only lead to more damage than wanted.

"Fire! Shoot him! Give him everythin' we got!", William screamed.

"Ssso you've finally notic'd mine dram sssurprissseth. Have at thee, Rackham." With that, the screen went black once again.

The last encounter was just a lucky save of falling debris. While Rackham had read much about Floran hunting styles and levels of aggression, Rainsford was not on any level of Floran he's read on. Compared to other plants, he was a monster. Even worse, he had Aloe plant in him, making the already hard to kill plant nearly impervious to fire. Even after dousing him with chemicals, it was only minutes before he healed himself and was back at the hunt again. Freaking Florans and their adaptations.

Rackham's thoughts were disrupted by the screech of bending metal. While the guns did a number to the _Grand Cheerio_, it still went on in. Unfortunately, the force had also knocked the ships out of orbit and towards Maxion Alpha.

"Attention all crew, prepare for a crash landin'! Max out t' shields and prepare for impact. No one but t' captain be allowed t' take on Melanaca. Move ye skally wags!", Came the bark of the first mate. This was bad. The Floran was never this crazy.

"How much time do we have before we crash lad?", asked the captain who had come to grips with the situation.

"We have nineteen minutes, captain. What are yo-" Suddenly, a gunshot went off, and with it, the door to the main deck. Walking through was Rainsford.

"The fact that you refussse to take this ssseriously disappoints me, William.", the pirate spoke. Lifting his gun again, Rackham hit the deck before the massive .85 caliber revolver went off again. As the pistol was named such a terrible name, _No Dreams Just Tears_' shots were enveloped in a explosive plasma coat. Shooting back off the ground, Rackham unsheathed his Rubium cutlass and carefully darted towards his opponent. Well, more like charged him. Swinging his sword, the human swung the blade just in time to make the next deadly shot send his chair everywhere in a billion pieces. Even though the captain was distraught, he knew any run in with Hugh automatically meant something would be destroyed.

Swinging his cutlass, he smacked _No Dreams Just Tears_ out of Rainsford's hand, with most of his wrist. With a startled yelp, Rackham watched as the Floran's hand landed with a wet pap against the flooring.

"V'ry clev'r, William. Taking aroint thy opponent'sss advantage of attacketh. I didn't thinketh thou had it in thou. Unf'rtunately, I prefereth the left handeth." With that, Rainsford pulled an impervium machete and swung it, forcing Rackham to give up space.

"Wait stop! Are you ok?! I cut your bloody hand off!, Rackham sputtered. No matter how much he hated this plant man, he didn't mean to harm him so much as to cutting his hand off.

"Nev'r feareth William, it'll groweth backeth oncsse I eateth a healthy diet of planteth f'rmula and HUMAN meat. Itsss of nay mattereth William, because I knoweth something moo embarrassssing than getting mine handeth cuteth off."

"What?", Rackham asked. He was genuinely interested. He knew Ransford was just upset with him, but what was this little secret?

Walking over to the command table, Rainsford spoke into the command vox.

"The most embarrassing moment I knoweth William is the day I kidnap'd thou and dunk'd thou into the barbecue sssauce." At that very moment, Rainsford moved his head just missing the blood red cutlass as it slammed into the paneling. Looking ahead, Rainsford knew steam would be pouring out of Rackham's ears had the world been a cartoon.

"YOU! We agreed t' never EVER brin' that up again! You know how t' whole area acted up! People burnt t' vegetation away from t' village out o' fear that t' Meat Bone Pickers would attack for real! I was forced t' eat meat for t' duration o' me days thar."

"And looketh how ssstrong ye are anon. I'm sure thou wouldst pit up nicssely againssst Alfr'd. Besidesss, I thought 'ssscallywagsss' liketh meat." Rainsford questioned. It was rather unusual hearing such words from a traditional 'human' pirate who even bothered to dress like a classic pirate.

"I prefer a balanced meal o' meat and FLORAN hearts.", Rackham spat. Suddenly, a voice went over the intercom.

"Atmospheric impact in three minutes."

"Well golly william! Wherefore didn't thou telleth me I sssent the both of usss out of maxion alpha'sss 'rbit and towardsss the planet?!", the gentleplant hissed, his quirk being sharply emphasised extra.

"Well someone wanted t' go huntin' for his old buddy! Literally.", Rackham muttered. With an amused inner smirk, he watched his unlikely childhood friend scramble for his wrist communicator and hiss into it demanding that his ship's shields be turned on all the way. Glancing out, the pirate turned an extra shade pale

"Wait, Hugh, don't turn t' shields on." Rainsford said.

"Why not?", Hugh questioned.

"If we turn them them on, we'll tear our ships apart before t' planet does."

**Oooo, what will happen next? Who knows! Also, I've hit a really bad block. If anyone has any ideas of how to continue, PLEASE TELL ME. I'm not really sure how or when to introduce Neso. So again, if anyone has any ideas, throw 'em to me through reviews or PMs, I don't care.**


End file.
